The present invention relates to an animated toy puppet theater and particularly, to an animated toy puppet theater fitted with puppets which are automatically animated.
Puppets are known consisting essentially of a rigid base on which a flexible body is connected and generally made of fabric or plastic film; on top of the flexible body the head is attached and fixed to a rod extending inside the base and the body. The lower portion of the rod extends outside the rigid base such that by holding the rigid base with one hand and grasping the moving rod with the other hand the puppet can be animated.